


The Fallen Moon

by Kross



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Child Death?, Hollowborn, Kind of horrible in the first part, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kross/pseuds/Kross
Summary: Watcher Aezedi has been sick as of late, dreaming of cold waters and harsh storms. Its not till a visit from the goddess of the sea does she understand her visions.





	The Fallen Moon

The three children She had bore before this were hollowborn. The mother holds her newborn in her arms, a look of anger in her eyes. A living child, yet rather than human features- the child's skin is dotted with pale star-like freckles and it cries horrible silver tears. The mother trembles.

Is this penance for her sins? Her husband hasn't entered the room yet. A hollowborn has no soul, and this creature has a piece of Ondra- the horrifying sea goddess. _(She remembers the missionaries that had visited her neighborhood. Horrible things, they spewed, and the conflict that arose...The giftbearers stole memories that weren't theirs to take.)_

A hand rests on her shoulder, drawing her from her thoughts. Her husband stares down at the child, a saddened look in his eyes. Her own eyes well with tears and the mother offers up the child. The godlike.

The father takes the babe, watching its crying face with a furrowed brow.

"My Brother had a godlike child." He starts quietly, "Chaos came not long after. Made of fire, the thing was."

The mother wrings her hands. "...Perhaps we should return it to Ondra." She murmurs, "The goddess of the Sea brings just as much pain as others."

The father holds the child closer to his chest, his eyes growing weary, and a look of thoughtfulness on his face.

 

* * *

 

That night, the gulls watch as a cloaked figure throws a basket off the cliffs near Defiance Bay. The figure stands and watches for a time, then turns to leave.

 

* * *

 

 

_The waves churn around her, and somehow still she can breathe. This is the first time shes seen the waters as protective. Her fever feels gone, and she is pushed along the waters for some time until she's brought to the surface, peering over Ondra's Gift at Defiance Bay- looking between the sharp teeth of Adra along its border._

 

Aezedi groans quietly as her eyelids flutter open, the early morning sun peeking into the room. She shudders and closes her eyes again at the light, face twisting into a scowl at the cold sweat at her brow and the ill feeling in her stomach. She stays still for a few moments - then shifts to reach over for the glass of water on her nightstand. The small godlike watcher has been ill for weeks- puking in early mornings, often faint, and flush. She hasn't the slightest at what it is- and the doctor has yet to provide something that will prevent the waves of sickness. Leaving Morvyn to handle the watcher duties made her that more anxious- he may be 18, but his youth and timidness still brought worry. Handling politics wasn't easy. She risks cracking open her eyes again- and she cant help but smile at the bouquet of flowers haphazardly stuffed in a vase sitting on her nightstand. A giggle is drawn when she sees the sloppy heart drawn on a note, with "Love you - ;) from you know who" laying nearby it. She sighs, and sips her water. Her attention slides to the door when she hears it creak open- The Greving Mother shyly peeking in, before bumping the door the rest of the way open with her hip. She carries a bowl of soup- the smell normally warm and appealing. However, any food lately hasn't been doing good on her innards. Aezedi smiles anyway- no matter how weak it is.

 

 

"Hello." She says, smiling a little warmer at the jingling of the chimes on the ghastly woman's wrists. The Grieving Mother smiles. (Shes been looking more alive since they'd come to a resolution of her memories- the rest of their companions seemed to see her a little cleared. There's a bit of colour to her pale cheeks.)

 

"Good morning, Little moon." She says, voice soft. She sets the bowl of soup down, and chuckles softly when Aezedi's expression twitches. "It is good for you. You need some substance."

 

"But-" Aezedi starts to protest, but is silenced by a firm look.

 

"No buts. You must have sustenance to continue." She pulls a wet cloth off of her arm and drapes it across Aezedi's head, whom relaxes and sighs at the coolness. "I will feed you, if you like?" Aezedi's cheeks light up with a pale glow- a blush. She wrings her hands against the blankets. The Grieving Mother smiles knowingly, and offers a spoonful of chicken broth to Aezedi. The two sit in silence as the sick Watcher is fed- and it doesn't take long for poor Aezedi to fall asleep again.

 

 

* * *

 

_The pull under is abrupt this time, Aezedi gasps for air- more out of surprise than necessity. Down she is pulled, deep until she can make out Ondra's silhouette in the dark waters. Fish swim about, and the bioluminescent orb that dangles in front of the fish Goddess' face seems to near some._

 

**"Watcher."** _She regards cooly._

 

_"...Ondra...this um...is a surprise. Did I do something?" Aezedi keeps her gaze focused on the Goddess, even as a fish darts past her leg, tickling it. Ondra makes a low sighing sound, and shifts as if she's crossing her arms._

 

**"I have a task for you. In Defiance Bay."**

 

_Aezedi raises a brow, and pushes her silky hair out of her face- the waters pushing it about. "This is sudden. I-..I'm afraid I'm too ill to be doing much traveling at the moment.. Can I sen-"_

 

**"No."** _Ondra shakes her head, the movement causing the waters to rush._ **"No. You need to do it...."** _The waters churn around Aezedi a little faster. She groans and winces, tensing a bit._ **"Relax. This is paramount. I will relevie you of your pain of you do this..."** _A Pause._ **"....Errand for me."** _"_

 

_It is unlike you to ask for Errands." Aezedi weakly replies, "At least, from me"_

 

**"You are whom I see most fitting."** _The rushing waters calm, and Aezedi feels a distant pain ebb away. "_

 

_...Can you at least give me more details?"_

 

**"Go to Ondra's Gift, in Defiance Bay- and go to the edge of the shallows. From there, you will know."**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jolting awake, gasping for air- Aezedi sits up fast, and nausea hits her like a bull. She grabs for the bowl she was given and hurls into it, then groans at the lingering feeling.

Every time, its like getting drowned without drowning. She shudders, shaking off the feeling, and she pushes the bowl away. Another small groan escapes her before she pushes herself out of bed. Glancing out the window, she peers at where the sun is at.

Looks 'round midday. Good.

She hastily gets dressed, noting that her clamminess had passed and that she no longer felt ill. Simple clothes, her shawl, a cloak, her sword and dagger, her wand. She makes sure her cloak falls right - to hide her weapons- before she slips from her room.

Near the Hearth, Edér, Kana and Sigani sit- exchanging stories and chatting about little things. The dwarf catches Aezedi's eye breifly, a worried crease forming at her brow and a frown st her lips. Aezedi puts a finger to her lips (shh), and Sigani gives another disapproving look before resuming paying attention to the two ~~boys~~ men sitting with her. Aezedi breathes a sigh of releif when she manages to escape the inn without other question. She darts to the stables, giving the excited lab that comes forward an affectionate rub at the ear before she moves towards the horses.

A day and fourteen hours to get to defiance bay- she grimaces. They never usually travel on horseback, but today maybe that can cut her travel time in half, if she pushes it. When shes halfway through saddling her horse- she pauses to consider that she should inform someone. Tethering the large brown beast, Aezedi jogs over to the Library.

 

Despite his age, Morvyn is humongous next to Aloth. The two sit huddled together, the elf's shoulder touching the death godlike's arm. Their quiet murmurs don't quite reach her ears as she walks over, looking nervous. Morvyn perks up when he spots her- and shyly sits straighter so his and Aloth's arms arent touching. At the movement, Aloth looks up aswell- and offers a small awkward smile.

"Ah. Aeze. Hello."

"Hi Aeze!" Morvyn smiles warm- but clearly worried. "What're you doing out of bed?"

"I-I'm feeling better. Um-- I...I need to make a quick run down to Defiance Bay."

If his eyes were not completely hidden, she imagines he would've blinked in surprised. His mouth makes a small 'o' shape with his mouth, then twists it awkwardly. "You should rest...o-o-or maybe I should..."

"No! No- its fine. Just keep an eye on Caed Nua- I'll be back quick. I'm going to take Peanut butter and we'll be back in a snap." She smiles. Morvyn looks unconvinced- at least of what one can tell of his posture and how he's twisted his mouth. A tiny whine comes from him.

Aloth looks between them both. Aezedi sends him a pleading look- and the elf sighs. He pats Morvyn's arm.

"She'll be alright, Morv. If shes not back in two days we can always go check on her."

This doesnt relax the large godlike, but he sighs in defeat anyway. "...mmokay.." He shuffles, and Aloth paptpatpats his arm. Aezedi beams.

"Wonderful! I'll- I'll be back soon. Take care of him Aloth-- byebye!"

She darts away, stifling giggles at Morvyn's whines of protest.

 

 

* * *

 

Once she arrives back at the stables, she finishes doing up Peanut Butter. Shes sure to make sure she has first aid supplies and food in the saddle bags, and leads the gentle creature towards the east gate.

Well, she would if she were not stopped mid way by her *favourite* redheaded orlan. Hiravias pauses in his tracks to stare at her, and then moves directly in front of her path. Aezedi tries to hide a guilty expression, but the raised brows and crossed arms promt her attempt to fail.

"Sooo Where are *you* off too, miss fluie?" He asks , looking her up and down. Aezedi tries to hide in her cloak more.

"...Defiance Bay."

"...Awww without me?" He moves closer, looking up at her. "Can I come?"

"N-no-- I-it'll be a quick trip I promise! Besides you and horses don't get along."

"We can walk! Better in paaairs." He grins lopsided grin up at her, his ear perking and his one eye glinting mischievous. "Sight see, have some alone time..." Brow wiggle. She sighs and crouches down to his height.

 

"Ondra sent me a message and wants me to go. I...figure its probably just her being her but I...just want to check it out." She whispers.

Worry immidately creases Hiravas' brow. "Hey, now I'm definately not letting you go alone."

She whines. "I have to! It'll be fine, ok? I promise. I'm feeling a lot better."

"Well maybe She cursed you with the sick!" He fusses, ear drooping back. A low, quiet growl rumbles in his chest. Aezedi sighs.

"Promise I'll be ok. Trust me."

Hiravas keeps firm for a few moments, then...deflates. He looks irate none the less. "Fine, fine." He crosses his arms and scowls. Aezedi sighs...then leans forward to peck his cheek.

"Thank you for the flowers."

A bashful blush spreads over Hiravas' cheeks and his lips twitch. Another cheek kiss prompts a stupid grin and he turns his head back to kiss her.

"Be safe, _my lady_." He looks at her with affection, a hint of worry still in his eye. She smooches his nose- and he bashfully grins.

"I will." She smiles, giving his ear a final rub before leading Peanut Butter away.

Hiravas watches as she leaves, a nervous expression to his normally confidant face.

 

 

* * *

The ride to Defiance Bay went both slower and faster than she anticipated. She pushed her poor steed hard, but made sure to stop for water and food for both of them. No bandits or brigands crossed her path, and the monsters of the wild kept to themselves. When she arrives in Definace Bay- it is dark. She notes the full moons, and settles Peanut Butter in a stable just outside the city gates. Guards pass her smiles as she goes in - despite all that happened with the duc, she was still a friend of the Crucible Knights and of Defiance Bay.

Besides, she pays her damn taxes. Nobody gets to complain when she pays taxes.

She makes a brisk trek through the city, despite her exhaustion. The seaside district was foggy at this time of night- the moons providing an eeriee glow to Ondra's Gift.

Fitting.

Aezedi tugs her cloak tighter around herself, and keeps her hood up despite how strangely it sits. Her stride is quickened the closer she gets to the stairs to get into the water- and she hardly hesitates before stepping into it. The waters seem to beckon her as close to the Adrya teeth as they can get.

And she stands there, clueless, waiting.

"This was stupid." She mumbles, but she keeps her eyes on the teeth anyway.

A sharp gasp escapes her, though, when the tides rumble and a wave lurches over a tooth. She takes a step back- and when she sees a basket falling down, she jumps to catch it. She grunts in surprise at its weight, and...

_Oh._

The crying of a baby is muffled by the lid of the basket, and she hastily opens it to draw the tiny child out. Her eyes well with tears- a Moon godlike- and she clutches the child to her chest. She coos softly, rocking it back and forth to soothe it as she carries it back to soild ground.

* * *


End file.
